This invention relates to a core mold for molding bent pipes from reinforced resins, etc., and more specifically, to a core mold from which pipes bent at different bending angles can be formed.
In the prior art, bent pipes bent at different angles are molded from reinforced resins, etc. by using a plurality of core molds having the corresponding different bending angles. No problem arises when molding large quantities of standardized articles of a predetermined angle of bend. But in the production of small numbers of articles of special bending angles, core molds specially designed for the respective angles of bend must be provided, and the cost of production increases. Moreover, the production of such core molds is time-consuming, and an extended period of time is required for delivery of the products.